Not-So-Generic Love Story
by Nhame
Summary: Togami thought the perfect plan to get rid of Fukawa was to have a fake relationship with someone else. Unfortunately, that someone is our favorite gambler. Join Keirajoy (Celes) and I (Togami) as we RP the power couple of Hope's Peak Academy, even if their relationship is a sham... or is it? (I know it sounds lame but try giving this story a chance and read it.)
1. Prologue

**Not-So-Generic Love Story**

* * *

_Gah! The title sucks and the summary is totes lame... oh, you're still here? Anyways, the whole thing is a role play. To be honest, I got this idea one night but I don't think I can write Celes without being out of character. So... I PM-ed Keira (I know her IRL) and with little persuasion, she caved (the opportunity of bossing me around was once in a life time). The fun doesn't start until next chapter, enjoy~_

* * *

**Prologue**

It's only been a month since the semester started and Togami is already concerned about his well being. As you know, being the SDHSL Heir have its pros and cons. There are many things Togami cannot stand and one of them is unwanted attention.

Especially the attention of the SDHSL Novelist which doubles as a Homicidal Maniac. No, Touko Fukawa should have been labelled as SDHSL Stalker instead. Togami doesn't know if he could keep up with the 24/7 surveillance just like in some reality shows.

He doesn't know which was worse, to be a potential victim of Genocider Syo or be dethroned for dropping out of such a privileged school as Hope's Peak Academy.

And then in the midst of insanity, Togami thought of a plan so risky and crazy and brilliant that it might actually work. Taking out a pad paper and a pen from his desk drawer, Togami started writing names on it; names of his female classmates. He thinks it's better to not involve other people outside their classroom.

First was Sayaka Maizono, Idol. Maizono is pretty much a blue-haired barbie girl. She's an attention seeker and people actually give it to her, even Kirigiri. Dating her (even as pretend) would boost his rep if it actually get any higher. But he crossed her name out.

Maizono might be a great candidate but as a (pretend) couple, they might get even more unwanted attention and Togami can't have that.

Next was Aoi Asahina, Swimmer. She might not agree at first but with a little bribing (life time supply of donuts, anyone?), she'll practically say yes if he asked for her hand in marriage. Unfortunately, Sakura Oogami is always watching her like a guard dog. He crossed out her name along with three other candidates.

Sakura Oogami can intimidate anyone, with her size and all. But he can't picture her in a relationship with anyone let alone himself (even if it's fake). There's the twins with the different surnames: Junko Enoshima, Model, and Mukuro Ikusaba, Soldier. Junko is another perfect example of a barbie doll while Mukuro is just your average Plain Jane. They contrast one another so much that if Junko dresses her sister just like her, people could tell the difference right away.

Coming up next is Kyouko Kirigiri, Detective. She's a mysterious girl and elusive as a fox. She would be perfect if only she didn't act like a robot. Nothing fazes her and it was a mystery how she gets along with the Idol, a little too well.

Togami is down to his last candidate. Celestia Whatever*, Gambler. To be honest, Togami doesn't know much about her except that she never lost a bet in her life and that she's Japanese... probably. She's also called the "Queen of Liars". Now that he thinks about it, she sticks out like a sore thumb.

While everyone wears their school uniform, she walks around in a gothic lolita get up. Red eyes, pale complexion and what's up with her hair? Are those things on each side of her head even real? All that frills and lace... To say Togami is sold was an understatement.

He thinks he found his soulmate. As long as she keeps her mouth shut, sit there and look pretty. Togami smirked as he writes down on his pad. It was a good thing he decided to live in the dorms, and so does she.

* * *

_Keira was supposed to retype this but she just kinda disappeared. Will edit when I get my hand on—I mean, get in touch with her... yeah._

_EDIT: She PM-ed me a while ago. Also the "Celestia Whatever" part was intended, Togami doesn't know her fake surname, at least **my** version of Togami._

**BETA: **Keirajoy

_—Nhame_


	2. Chapter I

**Not-So-Generic Love Story**

* * *

_There's a slim chance that we would drop this because Keira is busy—I mean, we're both busy... you know, with life? And she doesn't have home internet connection. As for updates, "slower than a snail" kind of slow updates. Either way, let us know what you guys think. I mean, you're already here... why not review? Yeah? Good._

* * *

**Chapter I**

Hope's Peak Academy is the most prestigious institution in the country. It has all the amenities of a luxury hotel and has employed only reputable instructors in their respective fields to fortify its place as the apex of academics and sports. Hence, admission to this school is extremely difficult. Every applicant should have a special quality or perhaps be lucky enough to get accepted.

However, I, Celestia Ludenberg, feel sheer disappointment with its lack of culture and elegance. In my eyes, everything looked unbelievably ordinary. Even the exceptional students this school is proud of have failed to meet my standards. For the whole month, I have suppressed my irritation seeing their uncivilized behaviors and decided to accept this reality as is. Adapting is a way to survive, is what I always say. I've made acquaintances and managed to keep up with my school work but I absolutely refuse to conform to their level of mediocrity.

I live only to display the epitome of feminine beauty and elegance as a revered lady. After graduation, it is my plan to reside in a castle and live the rest of my life surrounded with luxury and a team of dedicated servants who eagerly await my commands. Yes, that is my life's dream, goal and purpose. I'm glad the principal has given me the freedom to do what I want to live closer to my dream. To me, that is the only redeeming factor of this academy.

So alas, my days have always been calm, peaceful and utterly boring. I wonder when this slow pace of my school life will change.

Celestia made her way towards her dorm room, the faint clacking of her heels resounded in the empty corridor. Standing before her door, she immediately noticed the slip of paper near her door knob. Curious, she plucked it out and read the note silently.

_Come to my room. - Byakuya Togami_

Her eyebrows rose slightly. "Byakuya Togami, hmm?" she paused as the face of the stoic man with the white framed glasses and blue eyes came to mind. She tapped the note lightly against her palm. It is an unexpected invitation but it follows not the rules of etiquette. It is a lady that sends the summons, not the other way around. Surely, he has considered the possibility that I would refuse such an offhanded request. "To go or not to go, what a predicament this is." She smiled, still mildly amused by this sudden turn of events.

"Uhm, Celes-san?" a male voice called her from behind. She turned towards the direction of the voice, her palms clasped in front of her. It was Makoto Naegi, a boy sporting his beloved hoodie.

"Yes?" she asked,eyeing him expectantly.

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Ah, I just want to ask if there's something wrong with your door." he said hesitantly.

Bringing her hand to her mouth, she giggled softly. "Did I look like I was worrying about my lock?" she cast a sweet, teasing smile at him- the smile that never fails to make men like him become putty in her hands. They are such simple creatures. "Don't worry, there's nothing wrong with it. I appreciate your concern." She continued in a gentle tone of voice.

The guy blushed, laughing nervously. "That's good to hear. I'll be on my way then."

As Naegi took a few steps away, she was struck with the idea that this must be the answer. She wasn't the superstitious type but to encounter a guy during her mental deliberation is something she can't ignore. It sounds like an excuse even to her but for once, she would let her curiosity about the note win her over. "Wait. You live in the dorm rooms, too, correct?"

He looked over his shoulder. "Yeah. What about it?"

Celestia clasped her hands in front of her chest. "Then, can I ask you a favor, Naegi-kun?" she asked sweetly.

* * *

"Here we are!" He announced enthusiastically as he stood before the door of Byakuya Togami's room though it was only five steps away from Celes' door room. Celestia followed closely behind him. Like all the other doors, a pixilated version of the occupant was hanging on the door. The reason behind it remains a mystery. To them, it seemed like it was one of the Headmaster's quirks.

"Now kindly announce my presence." Celestia requested with a slight nod of her head.

"Oh, okay." Naegi obediently pressed on the intercom button. "Togami! Celes-san—"

Celestia cleared her throat, interrupting the boy's words. "It's Celestia-sama." She prompted.

"Right, uh, Celestia-sama is here to see you." He repeated.

Togami opened the door, eyes darting at the pair. "Thank you very much for your help, Naegi-kun," she said, smiling gratefully at him.

"I'm glad to help." He smiled, and then he let her brush past him before Togami closed the door.

As the lock click in place, Celestia faced the figure standing by the door with a polite smile on her face.

"To invite a lady to your room at this hour is a very bold move. I hope there's an important reason behind this, Togami-kun." She scoffed lightly.

Togami eyed her for a moment before he walked past her and sat behind the mahogany desk in his room. He beckoned her to take a seat with a sweep of his hand. Celes stepped forward unhurriedly and seated herself on the settee with her legs crossed.

"So what does the heir of the Togami Enterprises want with me?" she asked demurely, her hands resting over her knees like a proper princess.

Togami pushed his glasses up, crossing his arms over his chest. He doesn't want her in his room for more than five minutes so he decided to be blunt and drop a bombshell.

"I want to have a relationship with you." he said without preamble.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "That's unexpected. I didn't know you thought of me in that way, Togami-kun." she breathed, feigning embarrassment.

He scoffed. "Let me rephrase that, I want to have a fake relationship with you."

Celes took a moment to take in his words. "I see, so that's what this is about." She sighed in disappointment. "It's a shame, I thought you were serious."

He scowled. "I won't have a real relationship with you even if you're the last putrid being on earth." He said, each word dripping with hate. Togami has no problem showing his distaste. How dare she jump to conclusions. Him together with her? Preposterous.

He wouldn't be caught dead with her in public unless it's necessary.

Twirling the strands of her hair with her finger, she studied him thoughtfully. His reaction piqued her interest. Despite his obvious dislike of relationships, here he is so taken with the idea of starting a fake one with her- the one he blatantly dislikes.

He has made that point clear enough and any lady would take offense. Celes is tempted to take this boorish man down a peg or two but that could wait. Her curiosity is still unsatisfied so she swiftly change her tact. "Of all the girls, I am the obvious choice and I commend your good taste. However, I'd still like to know why you chose me for this role." She inquired, inclining her head.

Togami thought carefully before laying his cards down. "You're the Super Duper Highschool Student Level Gambler, aren't you? What I'm doing right now is a gamble. This relationship might work to my advantages or worsen my situation depending on the circumstances. I need your ridiculous luck for a complete victory."

He paused to push his glasses back up. "Furthermore, you've also earned the title "Queen of Liars". I think that's self-explanatory." He crossed his arms over his chest and smirked.

Celestia averted her gaze. "In other words, you chose me because it's practical." She cast him a sidelong glance. "How unromantic." She commented, before looking away again. She was fishing for compliments but apparently there's no chance of hearing it from this man.

The conversation is dragging for more than a quarter of an hour and she's still here. Togami was getting impatient, he already wasted precious time with her. Precious time that he use for something else. "Look, you and I both know that this will be greatly benefit you as well. Dating me will boost you up the social ladder. When we end this, you will be the most sought after female among the entire female population and as long as you're with me you can have anything you ever desire to an extent—"

She waved her right hand dismissively. "Don't force yourself. You might choke in your compliments." She crooned before facing him again. "So, what's in it for me? Don't get me wrong. I'm not a charity."

He expected this from her. She won't help the needy out of kindness, they were too much alike. If his smirk gets any wider, it'll spilt his face. "Of course, as the head of Togami Corp. I won't let your services go unrewarded. Now... what is it that you wanted?"

"I want a castle with servants." She answered simply. At his incredulous expression, she laughed. "What? It's a small price to pay for your peace of mind, Togami-kun. If you refuse, where will that leave you?" She smiled sweetly, knowing full well that it's not her loss if he refuses this bargain.

Togami's eyebrows started to twitch. She wants a reward, he can do that. But what he expected as a reward was far from what she just said.

More dresses? He'll give her thousands of those. Finest cuisines? He won't stop until she's plump. A trip around the world? He'll provide it biannually. But a freaking castle? This woman is despicable. Oh, and don't forget the servants.

Celestia clapped her hands together, interrupting his agitated musing. "Ah! I also have one condition." She declared, looking quite pleased with herself.

He suppressed a groan. What more does she want from him? "Anything else, princess?"

"My condition is…" she grinned at him, like a Cheshire cat. "You have to court me first, Togami-kun." She said, with her hands clasped beneath her chin.

At that moment, something inside Togami's head clicked. She wants him to... "Are you out of your—" Togami abruptly stood up, leaning forward with his palms flat on the desk. He almost towered over the girl sitting across from him. His intimidation caught her off guard and the look on Celes' face was priceless. He would've laughed at her if it weren't for his predicament. She quickly composed herself and ahem-ed snapping his attention towards her.

"Why do you look surprised?" She asked, peering at him innocently. "A lady of my caliber deserves no less."

"Yes, of course... what was I thinking, yeah?" he said sarcastically as he ran his hand through his blond hair. He was starting to think is a bad idea and he should throw her out of his room. Was it too late to call in Asahina or Kirigiri?

Her eyes were gleaming with unabashed delight upon seeing his controlled outburst of irritation. "Did you really think they will believe our little charade when we suddenly appeared intimate before them?" she tutted. "Oh and for the record, this is the first formal conversation we had since we met, Togami-kun. I think it will be in our best interest to build up our… chemistry."

Togami tried to think logically at the brink of madness. It's true that this is their first formal conversation. Before, he won't even spare her a glance even for pleasantries. Yes... everyone, even outside their classroom, would think that their relationship is a sham at first glance.

"Don't worry. I will play my role to perfection so I expect the same from you." Celestia smiled reassuringly, taking his silence as a confirmation of their deal. "Well then, I'll have to excuse myself for today." she said, rising from her seat.

"H-hey," he called her out weakly.

Now that he thinks about it, she made no attempts of stopping him talk about his plan. She even point out some details he forgot to cover. "Why are you...? Do you have an ulterior motive? Is that why you're accepting my terms so easily?" he said, his voice laced with suspicion.

She faced him squarely and gave him a long, slow, considering gaze from her red eyes. Seriously, this man's insolence knows no bounds. Now that she had heard what he has to say, she won't tolerate his show of superiority much longer. In her book, he is nothing. He's just a man she can manipulate, like all the others before him.

"You seem to misunderstand me, Togami-kun. In my standards, you're still an _F-rank_. It means you're still unworthy of my affection. So, try to rise from that level first before you question me. It's impolite for you to do so." she stated clearly, with the instinctive arrogance of the lady who ruled the gambling world like a queen. In this gamble, it's her gain. Nothing more, nothing less.

With that said, Celestia quickly placed her polite smile back on. "Well, then, I bid you good luck on your pursuit of me, Togami-kun. I look forward to your romantic advances." She curtsied in farewell and then she turned on her heels and sashayed her way out of his room without as much as a backward glance.

Togami stared at her retreating figure and he continued to do so after the door closed. He stared long and hard that it might even bore a hole through the door. For the longest time he stood there and tried to calm himself, just staring at the door... and then, there was laughter.

Byakuya Togami laughed like a madman out for a kill and that he just found the perfect victim. His laughter finally subsided as he adjust his eye glasses. "Prepare to be swoon off your feet, Celestia Whatever..."

* * *

_We don't take requests but we're up for suggestion 'cause inspiration gets dry easily when you don't have time to just sit back and relax._

**BETA: **Keirajoy

—_Nhame_


	3. Chapter II

**Not-So-Generic Love Story**

* * *

_I think Keira got herself a new job and she's using the company's computer/internet to help me update when she's supposed to be working. I wonder what her boss thinks? Haa... well, whatevs. Enjoy chapter 2 and let us know what you think!_

_EDIT: Chapter 2 re-uploaded. Keira PM-ed me that she wanted to add something but failed to see it until not._

* * *

**Chapter II**

_"Hmm, that went well."_ Celestia thought as she shut the door behind her with a definite click—as if to seal his fate.

Clasping her hands primly in front of her waist, she made her way back towards her dorm room. And with each dainty step she took, a feeling of elation filled her senses. She didn't expect the heir to come up with such an outrageous scheme. It's not well planned but still outrageous for her taste. Though, admittedly, he has courage to invite her into his game but still, he is a fool for thinking she'll be a passive little accomplice. Celestia Ludenberg isn't meant to be a mere pawn and that is his miscalculation.

A slight smile touched her lips as she remembered the annoyed expression on his face at the mention of courtship. It is beyond her imagination how a prideful person like him would woo her with words of undying love and act like a perfect gentleman but that's how it should be. He wanted a fake relationship so he has to follow the rules of etiquette like any normal human being. He should be thankful she is generous enough to grace him with her presence.

Celestia fished out her room key and went inside her room. "Desperate times call for desperate measures" is what people used to say and in this situation, Togami embodies it quite well. In his desperate desire to escape, he went out of his way to strike a deal with her. But little did he know he chose a different kind of hell. She bit her lip as a shiver of excitement ran down her spine. Yes, she'll find great pleasure in watching him suffer and struggle for stepping into her lair. And tomorrow, her dangerous pastime will begin.

* * *

The next day, as per usual, Celes arrived early inside the classroom. After exchanging pleasantries with Maizono, Oogami and the rest of the early risers like her, she took her seat at the back and looked out of the window. To a casual onlooker, she is in her normal apathetic and elegant self but in the eyes of the overweight boy with a pointed ahoge, Hifumi Yamada, he knew something was different. He can't pinpoint what exactly but he can feel it by some sixth sense.

Curious, he approached the gambler carefully. "Good morning, Usagi-san. You look quite lively today." He said, despite his instinctive nervousness in talking with a 3D girl.

The gambler turned her head towards him and smiled gently. "Oh, it's you, Yamada-kun. It's a lovely day today, isn't?" she said conversationally. He glanced out the window briefly and saw the cloudy weather outside, as if it's going to rain later in the afternoon. He frowned in confusion. "B-But the weather outside is cloudy, Usagi-san." He argued stupidly.

Celes chuckled. "I know right? It's not too hot, not too cold. It's utter perfection." She sighed contentedly as put her hands together, not letting his idiocy ruin her good mood. Of course, he has no idea what kind of storm is brewing right under his nose. "That's why Yamada-kun, for me to fully enjoy this fine weather kindly bring me a hot cup of my favorite tea." She requested sweetly, wanting to be rid of him already.

He was about to protest since he could be late for class but one sharp look from the gambler brought him up short. "I-I'll bring it right away!" he said, saluting like a true soldier. He can't say 'no' to that look. It brought a familiar sense of purpose and the thrill of living out a fantasy of being bullied out of love. In his mind, he is her 'favorite boy'. She won't admit it but he had seen this scene play out in most of the mangas he has read in the past.

"I'll be back soon!" he promised, his eyes bright and eager.

The gambler graciously thanked him and watched as he scrambled out of the room to do her bidding, just like always. Until now, she can't comprehend the strange devotion the stout boy has for her. Appearance-wise, she wouldn't like to be seen with the awkward lad but she needed an errand boy and he's a willing candidate. He might be cooking up some sick fantasies in his head but she chose to ignore it. As long as he's loyal and obedient, he can think what he likes.

Just then, the arrival of the glasses wearing girl in braids, Fukawa Touko, caught her attention. Speaking of sick fantasies, that quirk isn't limited to men. Apparently, there are women who engage in such an activity and this girl is one of them.

Careful not to appear staring, Celestia studied the girl from under her lashes. Fukawa entered the room barely making a sound and she did not make an attempt to interact with the others. But before she took her seat, she made a short detour and sat on the empty chair of her partner in crime, Togami.

Not content with just sitting, Fukawa started to caress the desk lovingly with her fingers, looking flushed and dazed as she immersed herself in her own fantasy.

The gambler averted her eyes, disgusted. How the girl could bear disgracing herself in public is beyond her. Luckily, their classmates tactfully kept their distance. But it's not done out of courtesy but out of fear. Fukawa may look like a harmless, love struck female but it's her alter ego, Genocider Syo that makes her formidable.

Celes pursed her lips. Now that she thinks about it, this girl is the real reason behind the heir's reckless gamble. There's no doubt in her mind that his real motive is to be rid of his avaricious stalker permanently—or at least, for the whole duration of their charade.

With that in mind, the stakes became higher. This gamble is risky at best because it puts her life on the line. Not only does she have to face his wrath for being willfully difficult but she also provided his four-eyed stalker a motive to murder her.

A flicker of a grin showed on her face. The thought of facing such danger made her heart pound in excitement. It reminded Celes of the most life-threatening situation she faced in her life and it involved playing against a foolishly honest girl and a master conman.

But in this current gamble, it's more than just the money. It's all about taking down his pride, breaking the stalker's heart to pieces and getting her life of luxury effortlessly. Yes, fate is really kind to her for casting such a golden opportunity in her path. Soon, she will add this encounter to her list of victorious tales in gambling.

Suddenly, she dug her nails into her palms. She flinched but the pain quickly calmed down her emotions. Indeed, she has the undeniable upper hand but no matter how tempting and how close she is in tasting her victory, she can't afford to be lenient.

She may be the superior female and Genocider Syo's targets only involve guys but the stalker is unpredictable and if she drove Togami nuts then Celes can't let her guard down once the cat is out of the bag. Tread carefully; plan ahead and then her victory will be assured.

Her eyes glanced at the door surreptitiously, wondering where Togami was. It was about time their game started. But even after the bell rang and the teacher arrived, he still didn't appear. _"Odd. He never missed a class before."_ She thought, playing with her hair idly.

However, Celestia is not the only one who noticed his absence. Fukawa actually stood up to tell the teacher her beloved Byakuya-sama isn't around so he can't start the class. When the teacher refused, the girl seemed to have lost consciousness, reverted to her alter ego and scared the wits out of the poor male teacher with her deadly pair of scissors. As the teacher ran out of the room with Fukawa chasing him away, the self-study period commenced.

The class was abuzz with idle chitchat and majority of them welcomed the brief respite. Celestia, on the other hand, didn't like it one bit. The longer she can't see the heir, the more her irritation grew. It wasn't in her expectation that he'd disappear on her the very next day. He looked fine after they parted last night.

The blade in her finger scratched the top of her desk, leaving a slight mark, as her thoughts turned sour. Togami is a man of his word but if he ever played her for a fool and riled up her emotion for nothing then he messed with the wrong person. If he is a man of sense, he wouldn't dare leave a lady like her in mid-air or else he would find himself in more danger than he can imagine. Her power of persuasion isn't only limited to men. She can be a formidable opponent if she wanted to.

Yamada, carrying her tea in a silver tray, interrupted her unpleasant musing. "Here's your tea, Usagi-san." He said hesitantly, placing the tea cup over her desk. He's only been gone for a few minutes but Celes is already in a bad mood.

She lifted the teacup daintily and brought it to her lips. He watched her silently, waiting for any sign of displeasure to show on her face. He wondered if he did something wrong again and that made him fidget anxiously. He almost breathed a sigh of relief when her face remained unfazed but to his surprise, she threw down the cup, spilling the tea he worked really hard to prepare on the floor. The sound of broken china silenced the room for a moment.

"W-What's wrong, Usagi-san?" he asked nervously. "Didn't you like it?"

Celestia stared at the poor boy coldly. "Didn't I tell you to bring me my favourite milk tea?" she said quietly.

Yamada waved his hands frantically. "I-I did! It's royal milk tea, Usagi-san. I swear!" he stammered.

She gritted her teeth, her temper rising. "It is, but I said I want a hot cup of tea, you incompetent oaf!" she lashed out, making the boy tremble in fear. If there was one thing Celes couldn't stand, it's the taste of her favorite milk tea ruined by its lukewarm temperature. She would've let it go but it is unforgivable in her present state of mind. The poor boy will have to bear the brunt of her anger.

"I-I'm sorry, Usagi-san! I-I'll go make another!" he said apologetically, hoping to appease her.

Seeing him grovel made the gambler regain her composure. She discreetly coughed. It won't do to let her mask slip for such a trivial matter. "That's good then." She nodded in acquiescence. "Now please clean up this mess and make sure my tea is piping hot when you get here. Is that understood, Yamada-kun?" she said, flashing him her most disarming smile.

Relieved that the lady has forgiven him, Yamada nodded vigorously then he got on his knees, picked up the broken china and went off.

Celestia looked around and found her classmates staring in shock. How rude of them to ogle at her in such a fashion. The gambler straightened her blouse and sat primly in her seat. "Is there something wrong?" she asked, smiling innocently. Most of them quickly shook their heads and went back to their own business as if nothing happened except for Naegi.

He came beside her with a mop in his hand. Despite his nervousness, he said, "You shouldn't have done that. The cafeteria is far from our classroom after all."

Instead of getting offended, Celestia merely chuckled in amusement. "You really are naive, Naegi-kun. Didn't you notice how happy he is on how I'm treating him?" she grinned, her eyes bright with glee.

He blushed at the implication behind her words. "E-even if it's true, it's still wrong to humiliate him publicly like that."

Her smile suddenly turned mischievous. "In other words, it's better to humiliate him in private. My, my, I never thought you had it in you to be a pervert, Naegi-kun." She replied, covering her mouth in mock shock.

"T-That's not what I meant!" he protested, looking around in embarrassment. Celes always had a way to twist his words around and he's starting to regret trying to talk some sense into her. He proceeded to mop the floor whilst trying to hide his face.

Celestia chuckled again as the boy blushed to his ears. Naegi is completely honest with his feelings and it's almost painful to watch. The boy has the backbone to stand up to her despite being a C-rank but he's still as defenseless as a newborn fawn.

Nevertheless, he succeeded in amusing her today so she'll relieve him from his embarrassment. "Naegi-kun, Naegi-kun." she called.

The boy in the hoodie eyed her warily. "Yeah?"

"Once you're done mopping the floor, could you check up on Togami-kun for me?" she asked quietly.

"I'm a little worried he's not here today."

Surprised that the gambler would show concern for their classmate, Naegi agreed to fulfill her request. Now that he thinks about it, the two of them were together yesterday in Togami's room.

He blushed again as the unlikely possibility that there is something going on between them crossed his mind. He shook his head as if to dispel his malicious thoughts. He can't think like that. It's as if he's admitting that he is a pervert like Celes said.

"Naegi-kun?" she said, breaking into his thoughts. But she has an inkling that her little insinuation succeeded.

Naegi straightened up. "Ah, yes. I'm done now." he laughed nervously, as he made a final sweep of the floor. "Well then, I'll go check on him so—bye!" he turned on his heels and left in a hurry, sidestepping just in time to evade Yamada coming through the door with a covered tray in hand.

Yamada wobbled a little but he managed keep his balance. He let out a relieved sigh then he glanced at the gambler silently. In his assessment, she seems composed and in a good mood again. He shook his head in wonder. Her ability to change her moods quickly never fails to amaze him. Slowly, he approached the gambler and announced his presence.

"Welcome back, Yamada-kun." she greeted.

Emboldened by her welcoming smile, he placed the covered tray over her desk and lifted the metal lid with a flourish to reveal not just a hot pot of her favorite tea but also a chocolate fondant placed in a rose-patterned plate.

Celestia clapped her hands lightly. "Oh my. This is lovely. Thank you very much, Yamada-kun." she said, pleased at his thoughtfulness.

Yamada blushed at her praise. "It is my pleasure, Usagi-san." he said, bowing as he did so. Her compliments are rare to hear but when it does come his way, it fills his spirit with so much joy that the past hurts are quickly forgotten.

While Yamada stood a silent vigil beside her, wallowing in his self-satisfaction. Celestia ate her treat leisurely, putting aside any thoughts about the heir and their gamble at the far corners of her mind.

* * *

Togami doesn't know the hows and whys of courtship. In fact, he doesn't need to. As the heir of the Togami Enterprises, he expects women all over the world to chase after _him_. With little knowledge about the subject of courtship, he consulted the internet and found a website about fanfiction.

He was skeptical at first, reading stories written by faceless novelist wannabes. He briefly thought the possibility that Touko Fukawa has an account on this site. Shaking his head, he decided to try and read some. He was surprised to see his favorite crime novel was also one of the many categories. He choose one with hundreds of reviews and was simply absorbed by the story.

It was about the love between the main protagonist, a detective, and the assistant as they uncover the disappearance of a lonely college student and its connection to a series of grotesque serial killings.

The story was marvelous, especially the romance. The only downside was the main protagonist and the assistant are both_ male_. To say Togami was scarred for life was an understatement. But that didn't stop him from reading more stories of the same genre.

He spent hours reading countless of stories, learning the basics of how to romance a girl no matter how cliche the situations have become. He also took back what he thought previously about the faceless novelist wannabes. Some of these authors should write their own books and publish it. Heck, he'll even help them if they come to him, no matter how faceless they are.

Togami was reading the climax, the big reveal as the heroine was actually a robot and was about to 'die' in the arms of the man she loved so dearly. However, the sound of the intercom penetrated his thoughts.

"Hey, Togami! You okay in there?" Naegi's voice filled the quiet room as Togami tries to hide his manly tears. "Dammit, Klim," he stood up and greeted his visitors with a frown. "What do you want?"

Makoto Naegi and Kyouko Kirigiri were standing by his doorstep. The detective clearly wants to get away as soon as possible but raised an eyebrow when she saw Togami. Naegi, on the other hand, was deep in thought with a faint blush on his cheeks until finally, he looked up and noticed the heir.

"Oh, hey, I was just—are you okay?" the luckster asked, concern written on his face. Kyouko have the same expression but less worry and more curiosity.

"I'm fine. What seems to be the problem?" Togami asked, his irritation starting to mount as the seconds passed.

He needs to know the ending. It can't end like that with Luna 'dying', there has to be another timeline. She was more human than anybody in the group. No, she was more human than anybody Togami knows.

"Well, you missed first period." Kyouko informed, noting his preoccupation. There was a certain twinkle in her eyes like she wants to say something but didn't. Togami was confused, first period? A day has already passed? Wait, he spent the whole day reading fanfictions?

While he was in the middle of self evaluation, the detective asked something with a hint of mischief in her voice. "Were you crying?"

Everything stopped after that and Naegi was now keenly aware of the elephant in the room. Byakuya Togami does not cry. No, crying is for children; he shed manly tears. There's a huge difference but Kyouko Kirigiri won't accept that.

"I'll have you know that I have a cold." the heir stated firmly.

"A cold?" the detective asked, a trace of doubt in her voice.

"Yes, a cold. I've had it last night. That's the reason why I was absent." Togami would be patting himself on the back for a nice save if it weren't for the detective's unfazed gaze.

"Hmm..." Kyouko seems pleased and didn't say anything more. Her expression quickly turned back to someone wanting to be out of this place as soon as possible.

"By the way, Togami," Naegi, who felt the need to remind them of his presence, began to speak.

"..is there something between you and Celes-san?" Togami raised an eyebrow. Naegi was more observant than he thought.

"Oh? It seems you noticed... well, there's no reason to hide it. I'm courting Celestia." He said ever so casually and was amused by their shock expressions.

"W-what?" Naegi blurted out.

"Are you serious?" the detective asked in a similar vein.

With the looks on their faces, Togami wished he could capture the moment.

Togami was fairly close to Naegi and Kirigiri. They've known each other since the first day of class because they were grouped together to accomplish a certain project. The project was simple but doing it with a couple of strangers was difficult. Failure to finish it is equivalent to expulsion.

Thus, they set aside their differences and worked as a team and now they can all tolerate each others quirks. If Togami can trust anybody in their class it will be Naegi and Kirigiri. They still annoy him to no end but all in all, they're friends. And friends help each other out...

"Yes, and maybe you could help me. Do you know the things that she likes? Food that she indulged in? Her favorite color? ...Her surname?" Togami said the last part quietly to which the detective reacted rather indignantly. "You don't know her surname?"

"I didn't have the need to know until now." The heir countered, why was she so offended? Naegi sensed a storm was coming. Whenever Togami says something thoughtless and Kirigiri would get irritated, they will have a long debate and he will have no choice but to be the mediator.

But he can stop that before it happen. "Togami, as a friend, I'm telling you now. You and Celes won't work out!"

The heir abruptly turned his attention to the luckster. Does he know about the fake relationship? Was he eavesdropping last night? No, that's not possible. Every room here at the dorm is soundproof. "And why not?" he demanded.

"You and Celes are the same. If you're in the same room with her, you guys would clash!" Naegi said, thrusting his hands above his head in an exaggerated manner followed by an absurd "BOOM!"

Togami frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "That's preposterous, tell him Kirigiri." he said, looking at the detective to back him up.

"Naegi, you babbling fool." Kirigiri rolled her eyes at Naegi's antics.

"Thank you." the heir nodded in appreciation.

But the detective wasn't finished yet. "But he's right, Togami. You and Celes are like oil and water..." she said.

Togami was taken aback. "What... I'm the water, right?"

"See? It won't work!" Naegi said with his hands still above his head and he's now waving it furiously to make a point. Kirigiri looks bored as usual (No wonder he didn't pick her) and Togami was about to lose his temper. "Enough! How about this, we place a bet on it?" he challenged.

"A bet?" Kirigiri looked mildly interested.

"If I successfully courted Celestia, the two of you will wear one of Maizono's costumes during the last concert we all went through. For an entire week." For some reason, the detective looked pissed but didn't say anything. Naegi, on the other hand, paled. "Which one?"

"The pink frilly one with the laced ribbons." Togami can see then now, Kirigiri would look good.

The dress will definitely compliment her hair. He can't say the same for Naegi, he could put a bow on his ahoge though.

"And if we win?" That was a big IF. Togami know he'll definitely win this bet. He was feeling generous knowing this term and he decided that they can have everything they want in false hope.

"What do you want?"

"Wear Celes' goth lolita outfit for a week." The detective said sharply making Naegi even paler. Togami doesn't know if the luckster is imagining himself in the frilly pink costume or the heir in Celes' outfit but it certainly is not a sight to see.

"Deal?" Kirigiri asked and offered her hand. She looked so determined that the heir was now reconsidering his offer. But actions were faster than his thoughts and before he knew it, he clasped the detective's hand and shook it firmly.

"Deal."

* * *

Meanwhile, the weather outside has visibly worsen. It started raining just before the classes ended. While the students outside the corridor were worrying how they will get home, Celestia was still inside the classroom, watching the rain through the window. Just a while ago, Naegi informed her that Togami's absent because of a cold he caught last night (which she knew is a blatant lie, of course). But it was his whispered revelation that made the gambler rethink her opinion of Togami.

Without her knowledge, he actually went ahead and declared his intention to woo her in front of his friends, Naegi and Kirigiri. She realized that he's absent today but the game is definitely on.

She smiled in satisfaction. Oh yes, she'll forgive him today. She can be patient. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, after all.

She hummed, loving the sight of trees swaying with the raging winds. It doesn't matter when they'll start—today, tomorrow or the day after—because in her mind the result is clear.

Their fake love affair will work up a storm.

* * *

Ever since his visitors left that afternoon, Togami have been planning like crazy. He wasn't so sure about Celestia's motive. What if they were all in on this and planned to humiliate him from the start? Naegi and Kirigiri might not do that but what if Celes knew about the bet and was planning to dump him after all? Or maybe he's just being paranoid?

Togami shook his head, he's been reading way too many fanfics. After making one last call, he glanced at his oak grandfather clock. It's almost time for class to end. He tried to calm himself by looking at his paperwork, checking the timeline and schedules. But when the clock rang, he stood up and went out of his room.

He swiftly walked through the halls but careful not to be seen by anyone. He stopped in front of someone's room and rang the intercom.

"It's me." He said.

There was a long pause before the door opened. There, standing before him was Yasuhiro Hagakure, Fortune Teller. "Sorry about that, Togamichi. I was cleanin'!"

When Togami walked into the room, he briefly wondered what it looked like when Hagakure doesn't clean because there was garbage everywhere, everywhere he looked. "Sit anywhere you like!" The heir was mildly concerned about sanitary issues.

"I think I'll stand. Let's make this brief, shall we?" He coughed, what is that smell? "I want you to look into the future. My future with Celestia Whatever."

"Who?"

"Celestia. Gothic lolita classmate of ours with the twirly hair? You can't miss it."

"Oh! Okay then..." he said, then he looked into his crystal ball.

"Did you hear what I just said?" Togami asked when Hagakure appeared unmoving and the crystal remained transparent in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm doing it right now..." Hagakure said in a whisper.

Togami raised his eyebrow. "Right this instant?" he asked, doubtful.

"Yeah, 'kay. I'm done." Hagakure announced with a smile. "I saw four images, what do you wanna know?" he asked, raising his four fingers for Togami to choose.

"All of them." the heir answered simply.

Hagakure whistled. "Wow, but that's gonna cost ya, Togamichi," he said, grinning.

"Do you know who I am?" he scoffed, crossing his arms in an intimidating manner.

The fortune teller rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Oh... right, sorry. I was just doin' business talk, you know." he said, wiggling his eyebrows as if letting the heir into his private joke.

But the heir didn't seem amused. "Get on with it, please." he said briskly.

Hagakure sighed, then he turned business-like. "Aight, the first one was... you were standin' by this door and there's a girl on the other side of it."

"Is it Celestia?" he asked.

"No, she has long blonde hair and grey eyes. Like, a foreigner! Uhh, and she got this really wicked headphones. She's wearin' a light blue dress, kinda like those girl-next-door type. She's a real cutie pie~" he whistled, as he saw the image of the girl in his mind.

"So, we don't know who she is?" he inquired.

"Nope," he shook his head. "Now the second one is Celes. She's on... her bed?"

Togami frowned. "Why did that sound like a question?"

"I don't know, man. I'd imagine her bed to look more like... Celes." he grinned. At the heir's blank look, he added. "You know, with the rose petals, frills and black lace~"

Togami facepalmed at the image he conjured. Seriously, how perverted can a guy get?

"Next," he prompted.

"Next is... hmmm... I see you facin' someone with short black hair. Wearin' all black but got this really long white scarf, holdin' a spoon too," he said. "I'm only seeing their back so I can't tell who it is either."

_"Great, another unknown character,"_ he thought in frustration. "And the last?" he asked, starting to feel uncertain about Hagakure's fortune telling skills. His predictions have the probability of only 30 percent being correct. Why the heir even consulted his services was now beyond him.

The moment he asked, Hagakure became unusually tense. "The last was very vivid, Togamichi. Really bad. You should prevent it from happening..." he said in a quiet and scared tone of voice.

Tired of his antics, Togami asked. "Well, what is it?"

"I don't know why but—" Hagakure grasped him by the shoulders and leaned towards his ear, he whispered.

_"Fukawachi killed Celes..."_

* * *

_Togami, Naegi and Kirigiri doesn't use honorifics for one another. (My version of them...)_

_If you think Togami was a bit OOC about the "manly tears", I apologize. __I've been wanting to use that term since forever! _I also think he's one of those people who gets emotional behind closed doors. And I just love the Fukawa and Togami's desk part, I wonder where Keira get her ideas...

**BETA: **Keirajoy

—_Nhame_


End file.
